


16 - Stroke of Luck

by distantstarlight



Series: 31_Days_of_Porn_Challenge_2017 [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 31 Days of Porn Challenge 2017, Best Friends, Day 16, Developing Relationship, Friendly wanks, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distantstarlight/pseuds/distantstarlight
Summary: John Watson has a best friend, one that is just his friend until one day when John comes home earlier than expected and finds Sherlock struggling to finish something.





	16 - Stroke of Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Masturbation is fun. Everyone should do it as much as possible.

Sherlock Holmes was a shameless bastard. John didn’t know what else to think because there he was, sitting on their sofa, pants tugged down just far enough to expose his rather large cock, and he was very clearly masturbating. “John. You weren’t supposed to be home for an hour.” Sherlock didn’t miss a stroke nor did he seem even slightly embarrassed. He kept his hand moving steadily even if he was having trouble keeping his eyes focused. “Ah, I see, you worked through lunch and left early.”

“For fuck’s sake, Sherlock, why aren’t you doing that in your room, or in the shower?” John wanted to look away but he couldn’t. He’d never seen Sherlock’s penis before and his technique was different. When John wanked, he touched his entire cock but Sherlock was only stroking the tip, and only with two fingers.

“John, don’t distract me. It’s taken me two hours to get this far. I can’t think. I need to come. Either sit down and shut up or go away and be quiet. I’m trying to achieve orgasm and it’s not easy for me.” John found himself perching in his chair, unable to look away or decently leave, “Fair enough,” muttered Sherlock, “I did say, after all.”

Sherlock kept doing what he was doing for several more minutes and John couldn’t help but ask, “Isn’t the end of your cock kind of numb now? You should try a different move for a minute, you’re desensitising yourself.”

Sherlock seemed to consider the unsolicited advice. “Like this?” Sherlock used both hands now, stroking down the sides of his cock until he reached his testicles, pushing downward in a slow sensuous slide. Cupping them for a moment he ran his fingers back up and then repeated the motion. It was hypnotic and John couldn’t keep his eyes off of Sherlock who was watching John’s face intently. “Yeah, like that but don’t just keep with one move. Change it up until you’re ready to go back to your preferred stroke.”

“Aren’t you the expert.” Sherlock was snark came about a bit breathy, “That is better though.” His long fingers teased and toyed along his shaft, rubbing and stroking coyly. Sherlock was breathing harder than normal and every now and then a small gasp or whimper escaped him.

He was hard in his pants, his cock uncomfortably angled. John felt some discomfort and made a quick decision. _The time to back away had been well before he_ _’_ _d sat down to watch his best friend masturbate_. “Mind if I..?” He indicated himself and Sherlock nodded impatiently, “Right, then.”

John stood up, went to the door to lock it firmly, and then came back to his chair. He was still watching Sherlock but he removed his trousers and pants entirely, sitting on them as he reached for himself. John felt strangely collected and not as if he were suddenly half naked and preparing to masturbate with his best friend. He was already mostly hard but seeing the interest on Sherlock’s face got him the rest of the way in seconds. “Very nice, John,” Sherlock tossed him a small tube of lube, “No one likes to chafe.”

“True enough.” John used a small amount, considerately pouring a few more drops on Sherlock’s outstretched fingers before closing the cap, “I’ve never done this with anyone before.”

“Me either,” Sherlock had his eyes closed for a minute but he opened them before long, “It’s stimulating. I like seeing your cock. It’s exciting. I never considered finding anyone’s phallus visually appealing.”

“Same. Yours is lovely. Bigger than I would have thought. I like the shape of it, straight but still curved to the side.” Sherlock was very long in fact and he accepted the compliment with a small smile. John wasn’t ashamed of cock for being shorter. He knew full well that size was hardly a consideration when paired with a great deal of skill, which he luckily had in ample supply. “Lots of blokes tossed off in the barracks but I never, you know, looked.” Privacy was nearly impossible to find and people needed to de-stress somehow. The only decent thing to do was ignore them or give them a hand. Many people John had bunked with used each other as a convenience or arranged sexual partnerships just for the relief. Fewer still did so out of genuine affection but that had never been John. “There were always interested women around when I had time for them. I was in the field quite a bit.”

“I understand John.” Sherlock kept examining him from a distance, “Your cock is exactly as I imagined it, quite attractive.” _Had Sherlock imagined his cock?_ They stopped speaking for a while, just pulling at themselves, eyes on each other. John realised that Sherlock was beginning to follow along so he began to tease himself in all the ways he knew he enjoyed. Soon, Sherlock was sweating and moaning continuously. John dared to reach behind himself with a spit-dampened finger, rubbing his anus and perineum slowly. Sherlock’s mouth opened as he began to pant, then hesitantly, he followed John’s unspoken directive. The moment he made contact, Sherlock groaned shockingly loud. John saw his cock throb and then thick ropes of semen were almost leaping from the end of Sherlock’s cock. He looked surprised with himself.

John wrapped on hand around the base of his shaft but jerked the tip hard with his other hand. Squeezing lightly, he gasped his way through a delightfully shivery orgasm that made his legs twitch and his toes spread, “Fucking hell. Sherlock!” John stroked his cock from root to tip, milking the come from himself until it stopped feeling good and began to feel a bit tender, “That was intense.”

Sherlock cleaned himself lazily with a tissue before tossing the box to John, “Your presence was very beneficial. Thank you, John. I rarely succeed with masturbation but it’s unavoidable, my transport can be demanding.”

“Anytime,” said John carelessly. _He_ _’_ _d be entirely happy to continue helping Sherlock this way_.

“Excellent,” Sherlock stood up, “I have been feeling more and more sexual urges since you moved in. If you feel like it, I’ll likely be masturbating before I go to sleep.”

“Sounds like a date, my penis will be seeing your penis then.”

“They don’t have eyes, John.”

“I wasn’t being literal; I’m saying wank date approved. I’ll see you at bedtime.”

“You’re a good friend, John.”

“You’re my best friend, Sherlock but keep up the flattery, you could earn yourself a fuck-buddy as well.”

Sherlock paused, seriously considering it, “One step at a time John but that’s not a no. Let’s see how this goes first and then proceed. I believe oral sex would be beneficial but I need to think about it. Perhaps another night.”

John laughed at himself for how he was negotiating sexual progression with his flatmate. He’d never thought about having sex with Sherlock but apparently, it was no big deal. “Alright.”

Sherlock walked away but looked over his shoulder at John, “If we’re going to explore this, John, I’d prefer an exclusive arrangement.”

John shrugged, “I’m yours already, Sherlock, everyone knows it. This is just the cherry on top.”

“Ah yes, the euphemism,” Sherlock was disappearing around a corner, “Very well, John, you can have my virginity. Thanks for the wank, it was lovely.”

John shook his head as he walked bare-arsed to the shower. There was no point changing until he washed up. Somehow in the short while since he’d come home he’d managed to masturbate along with his flatmate, negotiate a sexual relationship, and agree to exclusivity. _How efficient_. With a smile and a chuckle, John cleaned himself up. Life with Sherlock Holmes never got old and you never could know where being with him could take you. Perfectly content, John got on with his day.

Their evening progressed as if they hadn’t had a mutual wank when John got home. Sherlock nearly went out on a case but ended up solving it via text message just from something Lestrade said. John went to bed after dinner and a relaxing session in front of the telly and was sound asleep before eleven.

“John.”

“Mm.”

“John, wake up.”

“Mm.”

“John, I’m naked above you. I’m stroking my hard cock. I want you to watch me again.”

John’s eyes flew open as sleep fled entirely. Sure enough, Sherlock was kneeling on John’s bed, crouched entirely over John, the thin blanket and John’s pants the only barriers between their cocks. “Sherlock?”

“I enjoyed it earlier, John, the way you looked at me. I liked it. I liked seeing you. May I see you again?” Sherlock didn’t move away, just looking down at John earnestly as if he weren’t stroking himself as he spoke.

“You want me to wank with you?”

“If you want. Mostly I just want you to see me and to be able to look at you. I found it…stimulating.” Sherlock’s voice was deeper than normal, rumbling. “My orgasm was substantially more powerful. I’d like to feel that again.”

John sat up as Sherlock sat back on his heels. He used his pillow to pad his back as he leaned up against his headboard. This wasn’t about him hooking up with Sherlock, this was about allowing his best friend to expand his experience without having to reciprocate when he clearly wasn’t ready. John was fine with this role, especially since Sherlock gave his pyjama bottoms a significant look. John took them off, “I might not get hard right away, I’m pretty sluggish right now.”

“That’s perfectly fine, John. You are just as attractive to me regardless of your degree of arousal.” _Sherlock found John attractive?_ “I’ve always enjoyed the way you look, John.” He was stroking himself carefully now and John recognised some of his own moves. He grinned, feeling a bit proud at having taught Sherlock something. Now his cock twitched and began to grow firm, “Oh, yes.” Sherlock watched, his expression greedy. “Fraenulum, stroke it, I like the face you make when you touch yourself there.” John did as he was instructed. “Excellent, excellent John,” Sherlock was moving with more intent now, still greedily watching John’s hand move.

John rolled his testicles with one hand, his fingertips prodding the sensitive flesh behind them, “Some day I’d like you to touch this if you’re interested.”

“I am.” Sherlock made no move to come closer and neither did John. “This is enough for now, for me. Is that alright?”

“Whatever you need, Sherlock. I’m exclusively yours, remember?”

Sherlock smiled but then his eyes closed and he began to stroke himself with greater deliberation. “When you touched yourself, I imagined what it would feel like to be inside you.”

That startled John. _He hadn_ _’_ _t really thought about the penetrating part but had somehow distantly assumed he would be doing that bit_. He blinked and nearly lost his erection before he imagined what it would be like to have Sherlock on his back, panting into his hair and that long thick perfectly hard cock pushing into him repeatedly. “You’ll want to fuck me all day long,” John promised. _He_ _’_ _d make it so good for Sherlock_.

Sherlock whimpered a bit, his stroke growing erratic as he clearly relished this idea. “You don’t mind waiting?” John was watching Sherlock’s cock. It was beginning to leak a little on the end and his mouth watered. _One day, he_ _’_ _d see if Sherlock would mind using his mouth_.

“We don’t have to do it at all if you don’t want to. We can just talk about it. This is enough. This is more than I ever expected to get.” John wasn’t lying, he just hadn’t thought of it before. He knew Sherlock cared for him more than anyone and that was more than John felt he deserved. Anything more was just being greedy, and having Sherlock offer to share this intimacy with him was a gift beyond compare. John would be content for the rest of his life, even if he never got to lay a finger on Sherlock for non-medical reasons.

“I know it is, John, I know you’d be content. That’s what makes this easier for me.” Sherlock began to breathe raggedly, “One day, John, one day I’ll let you put your hands on me and allow you to wring and orgasm from me. One day, I’ll...I’lll…I’ll… _John!_ ”

John was absolutely certain that there was nothing to compare to the absolute vision of Sherlock Holmes mid-orgasm. He forgot his own erection, raptly capturing every visual he could as Sherlock panted and moaned, his brows knitting together in the near agony of total bliss, “So gorgeous.”

To John’s surprise, Sherlock managed to blush on top of the mottled flush of his barely waning arousal, “You think so?” John handed him some tissues from the box on his nightstand, tempted to do this bit for Sherlock, but settling for watching him clean himself up.

“I know it. There’s nothing to think about.” John moved over and gratefully, Sherlock lay beside him to cool down and catch his breath. John didn’t care about his own orgasm, not anymore. He was busy being thrilled that Sherlock had bashfully edged closer, and was very slowly cuddling up to John, their bare skin beginning to touch in all the places John was exposed, “Good?”

Sherlock nodded, “It’s good. You smell familiar and your body heat is surprisingly comforting. Sherlock Holmes was snuggling with John Watson. Did life get better? John wasn’t sure it was possible. “I’m just going to close my eyes for a minute.”

John kept Sherlock close to his side, managing to free his duvet and tug it over their bodies. Sherlock was fast asleep, his long lashes fanning his pale cheeks, his breaths slow and even. John felt contentment like he’d never experienced before. Settling himself, he kissed Sherlock’s curls and felt a long thin arm snake over his ribs to hold him closer, “Goodnight, Sherlock.” Happy, John chased after Sherlock one more time, pursuing him into dreamland until they woke once more, ready to live their lives together.


End file.
